


The Reign of Two

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also what the hell give magnus his magic back, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But because everyone gets a happier ending in this, Clary is still kidnapped, Deal with a fallen Angel, Gonna ignore the final, I high-key want Malec as Kings okay, I'LL DO YOU ONE BETTER, Jace still becomes the owl, Kings of Edom, M/M, Not cause i didn't love it, Saving the world one joke at a time, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author also WANTS HER SHOW BACK, the author doesn't take tags seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: “We accept.”Asmodeus smiles at them, a mix of pride and annoyance. “Well then let's get started boys.” his smile turns gleeful with just a touch of something almost feral. “What's better than having not one but two kings to rule this realm?”





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is what if instead of just bringing Jonathan back, Lilith also wanted to rule the world because sometimes co-ruling isn't for everyone. 
> 
> Magnus and Alec make a deal with Asmodeus because hes the only one who can give them enough power. 
> 
> FINALLY FEEL LIKE WRITING AGAIN AND IVE BEEN SLOWLY WORKING ON UPDATED FOR OTHER FICS. IM ALMOST FREE TO FOCUS MORE ON FICS.
> 
> Not beta'd. No idea if its any good. Enjoy ❤

**The Deal**

To be honest it wasn't a choice they made just then, some spur of the moment thing or a decision that was made lightly. No this was a choice that was made over time, through the good beautiful moments and the bad horrible ones. It was made from the countless sacrifices that were given and the absolute knowledge that even after those sacrifices they would still be there. Their choice was supported by their unbreakable foundation that they knew would hold them up even through this.

The flick of a meeting glance. The twitch of their hands. The breath that's released in sync. They already know their answer.

“We accept.”

Asmodeus smiles at them, a mix of pride and annoyance. “Well then let's get started boys.” his smile turns gleeful with just a touch of something almost feral. “What's better than having not one but _two_ kings to rule this realm?”

Magnus and Alec stay linked by their hands as they stood before Asmodeus, ready for what's to come.

-

At first there’s anger and disbelief, that they chose wrong. Not from them of course, but from everyone else.

“How could you?”

“You should have thought about it!”

“Do you actually really want this?””

“Was this the right choice?”

“There's gotta be a way, we'll find a way to get you guys out of this!”

Alec just sighs with a brief squeeze of his hand gripping Magnus’ before he stands straighter to say what he needs.

“This was a mutual choice, one we already knew what we’d answer. It was our choice and you should respect it.”

The finality of his tone quiets everyone.

“We both knew this was what needed to be done if the option presented itself, we knew the risk. Please understand this was a choice we both had to make. Only we could make it.”

With Magnus’ words the reality of the situation starts to finally sink in. Alec and Magnus were no longer their Alec and Magnus. Things were about to drastically change and it was only now hitting them.

“So what now.” Maryse eyes shine with sadness and understanding, her voice having just a trace of the tremble that's barely being contained. “What happens now.” Steel starts to build from her and into her words. “What do you need us to do so we can help?”

Everyone else slowly catches on to what Maryse is asking. Clary and Jace ready with another plea on their tongue but can't seem to make it leave past their lips with the guilt now choking them. Isabelle fighting back tears knowing what her mother means and ready to do what she can because even though she hates this, Isabelle knows it’s the only way. Simon, Maia, and Luke at a loss because these people have become apart of their family but they can't help them how they want. Max was the only one not fighting them on their choice but the death gripe he has on Alec’s hand is telling that he’s not entirely happy with it.

“Just let us do what we need to, we had to do this. We love and care about you all but this was our decision to stop the world from ending. We’ll find a way for this to work.”

Magnus tries to be reassuring with his words but this type of change is going to take time for everyone to adjust.

After a brief moment of silence for everyone to focus back on the problem at hand, Alec starts to plan what they should be doing now.

“We need to prepare and get ready for what’s coming, even though the rift can be closed now that doesn’t mean things won’t be trying to leave. We’re going to keep this as contained as possible but that means everyone is going to work together. Thankfully this time we have a joint cause so Luke, Maia, and the wolves get into contact with the Praters, see what they know. Simon, Izzy, and mom talk to the Seelies and Vamps. Jace and Clary you need to try and talk to the angels again and if that doesn’t provide anything go to Alicante and try to reason with the Clave. Max you handle the Institute while Magnus and I go to talk to the warlocks here and around the world as well as the neighboring Institutes. For once we have time on our side but we need to have things ready before everything starts going to hell.”

Everyone is looking to Alec, doing their best to push the main personal issues away for now so they can get started on the work they needed to do. Magnus is the only one who lets out a small huff of amusement at Alec’s pun.

**Pre-Deal**

Alec tries his best to not let his frustration get to him but- everything keeps piling up and no one has any time to take a breather or gain some balance. It’s just hit after hit, one crazy life threat after another but dialed to actual world ending.

At first they thought that Lilith just wanted her son back, the psycho spawn of Valentine and Lilith which of course answers the question for why Jonathan is so messed up. So not only did she want her son back but she also wanted to rule this realm too because apparently co-ruling Edom was not enough.

Alec just takes as many small moments has he can but even those can’t seem to ease the tightening in his chest, a strange pressure just holding onto his throat that makes his instincts be on constant alert. Something big is going to happen soon, something that is going to change everything.  

It’s only been a day since they figured out Jace was the Owl, that Clary told them the truth, that everything got so much worse. The only thing literally saving Alec from just giving up and letting whatever happen happen, is his family. For once he’s not alone in his guilt and helplessness. He sees it in Clary’s furious but haunted eyes, his mother’s proud but hesitant posture, Izzy’s tireless research and tight smiles, Magnus’ endless support hindered by his own guilt. Even though Alec hates this, how everyone is as tired and frustrated as he is but he’s not alone and they all have each other to fallback on.

It’s right now laying with Magnus in bed both in just their underwear and awake but just basking in the silent comfort of each others presence. Their legs are tangled together with Alec laying half on top of Magnus, his head resting on Magnus’ bare chest while one arm is bent between them and the other is curled around Magnus’ waist. Magnus has an arm hooked under Alec’s head as his hand combes lightly through the hair, the other is stretched between them so his hand can carres the back of Alec’s shoulder.

“I was thinking.” Magnus murmured.

“I wasn’t.” Magnus tugs Alec’s hair at the joke. “Very funny darling but I honestly was thinking about something important.”

Alec just presses closer to get more comfortable. “Well tell me what you were thinking.”

A sort of hesitation plagues Magnus until Alec gives his chest a quick peck. “You said it was something important babe.”

“I was thinking of how we could change the tide of our current situation… something i’m starting to think might be the only way to have a chance at winning this war Lilith wants. I didn’t think i’d ever resort to this but times have changed and to be perfectly honest having you helped me try to see this from as many points of view as possible.”

Even though Magnus’ voice is soft and quiet, Alec can feel the weight of how serious this moment has become and the direction his thoughts are going aren’t great.

“We only know of two ways to combat and defeat Lilith… talking to the Angels gave us nothing and trying with the opposite side of the Angels would be-” “Difficult but possible.” Magnus finishes.

Tilting his head up Alec looks to Magnus trying to see if he’s actually considering it.

“You said you hated him.”

“I still do.”

“I also remember you banished him and haven’t talked to him since.”

“Also true.”

Silence settles between them but even in silence they can talks. The small clench of a jaw, the twitch of a brow, how a quick glance away, and how their eyes bore into each other saying what they don’t voice.

“Tell me more and I’ll tell you what I think.” Alec voices as he rests his head back onto Magnus’ chest. They talk and continue to talk about it as the war rages on.   

**Post-Deal**

The deal is made and the power Magnus needs is given, but something unexpected happens.

They're portaled to the Owls location, a back alley of Lilith’s new location, where the evil thing controlling Jace appearing from the shadows a second later weapon drawn ready to fight. Alec uses his bow first to distract and keep their distance but its proven useless when his arrows are stopped in mid-flight.

A shared look and Alec goes on the offence trying to get the Owl closer.

Magnus does his best to stay focused and ready with Asmodeus’ power all but boiling to the surface trying to bubble out and be used. Alec and the Owl trade blow after blow, Alec taking more hits as the Owl taunts and continues to advance on him but the Owl still isn't close enough-just a little closer and….. There!

Alec jumps back putting the Owl right in front of Magnus for the perfect position and Magnus releases all the magic Asmodeus gave him to remove the Owl from Jace but it tries to scramble away from the onslaught of magic.

Without thinking Alec grabs on to the Owl to hold it in place, the magic connecting to him and feeding back into the Owl with more force.

Once the last drop of magic has left Magnus and the hold on Jace is broken, they all drop to the alley floor.

Jace’s whole body twitches until he rolls onto his side to puke out a black viscous liquid.

Both Alec and Magnus slowly get up to check on Jace, all of them panting from the ordeal.

“Jace.” Alec kneels next to his brother with a hand hovering over his shoulder unsure if the contact is wanted.

Still coughing Jace blindly reaches for Alec and clings to the first thing he touches which is an arm.

“I'm sorry Alec. I'm so sorry. I tried to fight it and I shouldn't of kept it a secret but I was trying to protect you, protect Clary. I'm sorry.” He's sobbing as Alec brings him into a crushing hug and does his best to soothe him.

“It's okay Jace. You're back and everything's going to be okay.”

Magnus sits next to them exhausted but relieved Jace is finally back with them. He wishes they could take more than a minute to catch their breath but if only their lives were that simple.

“Jace is Clary okay?” He asks hoping the answer is a positive one.

Jace cringes but nods. “Yes the last time I saw her she was fine. Lilith needs her though, to bring Jonathan back so she won't- she wanted Clary’s heart, for me to get her heart but I don't know how much that was to torture me. I know where she is so-”

Alec stands and helps Jace then Magnus up.

“Go get her. Simon should hopefully be there while Izzy, Luke, and others are keeping her minions at bay.” He sees the hesitation on Jace's face and gives his shoulder a quick squeeze. “Go.”

Jace nods before looking to Magnus. “Thank you Magnus. I don't know what price you had to pay but whatever-” “We'll talk about debts after you bring back Biscuit and Simon.”

Giving them one last look Jace turns and runs back inside the building.

Alec wraps an arm around Magnus who leans against him and it helps steady both of them.

“We should go help Izzy and Luke.” Magnus voices trying to think about what to do next or what they need to prepare for.

“Magnus we did our job we can take a minute, you especially.” Alec argues as he brings Magnus closer to his side and rests the clean side of his cheek against Magnus’ hair. “Especially me? Dearest you're the one with cuts and bruises. Here let me-” “No you've done enough Magnus I can just use an Iratze, like you said cuts and bruises.”

“Alexander he almost broke your arm.” Magnus wants to poke said injured arm to prove his point but refrains. After their ‘minute’ Magnus finally nudges them to start moving and get to the others.

As they walk Magnus glances at Alec, hesitant. “You shouldn't have been able to channel that.” He all but whispers worried something will hear them in the silent alley way. Alec’s hold tights as they continue to walk.

“I know.”

**Post-War**

It’s done. Lilith was banished to Edom where Magnus and Alec would deal with her later, Jonathan accompanying her. As much as there’s a cause for celebration with all those possessed now free, the big bad no longer a threat, and Jace back to himself; not everyone can celebrate.

“How long until you have to leave?”

It’s Maryse who asks, being the voice for everyone who wants to know.

“We need to check on Lilith and Jonathan to make sure our deal was kept.” Alec answers as Magnus moves a bit away to conjure a portal, the kind he can finally do without the whole drama with the fire. He reaches for Alec who’s by his side in an instant so they can step through the portal together. “We’ll be back soon to help out here.” Magnus says before passing fully through and their feet touch Edom soil, the unnatural atmosphere that weighed on them before now gone as they make their way to the Asmodeus’ palace.

The shift still makes Alec's head hurt when they pass through the small wooden door of a ruined church and step into a lavish palace.

The tap of a cane informs them of Asmodeus’ arrival, the sounds making both their shoulders straighten before the man appears before them.

“Father.”

“My son.” He flicks his eyes to Alec. “My son-in-law.”

“Sir.”

The awkward and tense situation just makes Asmodeus smile widen, the great joy it brings him as he feeds of it. He lets out a happy sigh before turning and walking. “This way, they've been very _amusing_.”

-

It takes some time but things adjust… somewhat.

With the rift closed and Edom now in Magnus and Alec’s control, slowly their plans start to come to fruition.

Lilith and Jonathan are kept apart but are given a small mirror as a way to communicate. Magnus and Alec aren't cruel but the slightest flicker of resistance either prisoner make known, Lilith will be banished to a void pocket dimension and Jonathan will be given to the Hellhounds. It took time but eventually the pack of hellhounds accepted Alec and Magnus as their new masters, Alec being the more favored for the traces of his sweet Angelic blood.

Over time both became able to control how time moved in Edom and the first time they turned a week in Edom into an hour back home, they remained in bed the entire time.

As the years go by the more time they spend in Edom, the more it starts to become their home, their realm to rule.

-

They both wanted Edom to be where the remaining unchanged Circle members and the worst future criminals would be kept, those that were deemed a threat or continued to cause issues in a world slowly working towards peace.

Edom started to become something else. Orphaned warlocks were sent when they had nowhere else to go, de-runed shadowhunters who needed somewhere to start anew, new supernatural beings suddenly thrust into the Shadow World completely lost.

Edom became better.

There were some issues of course, trial and error at the start when taking over a realm that was the home to demons, a world where power had corrupted and lead to it collapsing.

It took time for Magnus to not have flashbacks of his past when he entered a familiar room or Alec to shake the fear he was slowly losing his connection to where he came from. They worried and argued, sometimes going days without talking but never did they think it was too much, their decision to rule here with each other.

They always came back to each other with love and understanding trying to find a solution.

 


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's still so new and you're only just starting to use it, it's going to take a lot out of you.” Magnus voices stroking Alec's hands, sending small boost of his own magic to help restore Alec's.
> 
> “Who would have thought.”
> 
> “Not to many i’d say.”
> 
> He has to kiss Magnus for that and does so at the slip of shoulder peeking from his shirt. “You're right. I'm still just curious how it even happened.”
> 
> Magnus hums in thought as Alec starts to trail soft kisses up his neck.
> 
> “I have a couple of theories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mush. This is complete and utter fluffy mush but also somewhat important to the story?
> 
>  
> 
> This is a little gift post for myself for applying to University. I've had this saved for some time but felt like it wasn't finished. possibility of more ❤

“That's it you just have to clear your mind and let it manifest, let it do the work for you.” Magnus instructs as he watches Alec.

Alec has is eyes closed and arms relaxed at his side trying to do the same for his mind.

Wisps of white start to curl around Alec's hands and become more solid until it's as if Alec's hands start glowing.

“Perfect Alexander.” 

Alec blinks his eyes open and hesitantly looks down, a giddy feeling rushes through him when his hands continue to glow.

“I did it!” He looks to Magnus who's smiling proudly at him before turning back to his hands as he waves them slowly. “It's so…” “Different?”

Alec rolls his eyes at that. “Well obviously. It's more like- like I'm creating instead of activating if that makes sense.”

Magnus walks closer to him and takes his hands, a small shock sparking through them when they touch and it's absolutely electrifying.

“It does.” They stare down at Alec's hands until an odd draining sensation causes Alec to sway and the white glow extinguishes. Magnus keeps him steady as he conjures a chair for Alec to sit in, one big enough for the both of them because he can.

Alec pulls him against his chest and relaxes into the chair as the lightheadedness starts to clear. 

“It's still so new and you're only just starting to use it, it's going to take a lot out of you.” Magnus voices stroking Alec's hands, sending small boost of his own magic to help restore Alec's. 

“Who would have thought.” 

“Not to many i’d say.”

He has to kiss Magnus for that and does so at the slip of shoulder peeking from his shirt. “You're right. I'm still just curious how it even happened.”

Magnus hums in thought as Alec starts to trail soft kisses up his neck.

“I have a couple of theories.”

“You always have theories babe.” Alec snorts.

“Well I am a genius of course.” His voice gets a little shaky when Alec ghosts his breath across his skin moving back down and then to the otherside. “It's actually quite cheesy now that I think about it.”

Alec pauses at that. He has to hear this now.

Magnus lets out a dramatic sigh.“Great now I have to say it don't I.” 

A small huff is his answer.

“It's really some silly theory, probably easily debunked.”

“Magnus.”

“Do you actually want to hear it because we can go back to-”

“I always want to know what you're thinking, just like you want know what I'm thinking.”

“Ugh why do I love you again?”

Alec just laughs and presses his face into the back of Magnus’ neck. “Not sure I know why I love you either?”

“Something about my hands or amazing cooking skills.”

“I'm sure it has to be  _ my _ amazing dance moves and eye for design.”

It’s Magnus’ turn to laugh as memories of certain events come to mind.

“Tell me.” Alec asks all quiet and kind, so now Magnus  _ has _ to tell him.

Shifting Magnus turns is body so his legs hang off the side of the chair while his arms raise up to encircle Alec's neck, one of Alec's hands holding onto Magnus waist to keep him steady as the other moves down to stroke his hip. It always sends a thrum of warmth through Magnus when they’re like this, how they just fit together so well.

“Souls. My theory is that our souls used to be one that got split apart so long ago at the beginning of time and we've finally found each other again.” He pauses when the feeling of Alec’s heavy gaze rests on him. “Before I used to think I didn’t have one, that that was the price for having magic especially after I left my father. Sometimes I had hope when I saw one of my kind find love, found their other half. I started to think I was simply half of a soul waiting to find the other and that sometimes my immortality was a gift, a chance to keep searching.” 

“I think you’re wrong.” 

“Oh really?” Alec raises the hand from Magnus hip up to cup the side of his face. “Ya I think you always had a soul, one so amazing and beautiful that you had to be a warlock so you could keep living and helping, trying to make the world as incredible as you. I think we just have the best connection, that our souls can- i don’t know merge the best together, become something more? We compliment each other the best and I just got really lucky with it being you.”

“Your sure did.”  

“Of course who else could balance out how amazing I am? Obviously I needed someone horrible to cancel out how-” Alec is cut off by Magnus pulling him into a kiss, Alec completely losing his train of thought as the kiss starts to deepen. White wisps and golden light appear around them before intertwining to create a bright soft glow that surrounds them. A shining light in a unknown dark place.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back at it again with soulmate hypotheses and just wow even rereading my own stuff I got real sappy with this one. Jesus these two love each other so much ❤


	3. The After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time brings up old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get their future and how it came to be from the past.
> 
> In the event that I took my Final for school and now have much more free time, I give you the possible last chapter of this work. Enjoy!

No one ever really asked what their deal with Asmodeus was, what they sacrificed to stop Lilith and save the world from chaos.

  
Sometimes Izzy or Maryse would get close to bringing it up in a conversation before it’s stopped with a look. Jace almost gets an actual answer from Magnus, if it wasn’t for a phone call from Catarina. Most didn’t want to know out of respect or guilt.

The one and only time either of the two spoke a word of it was long after everything happened, so long that the pain of loss is now a small ache.

“Papa how did you and daddy become kings?” A small voice asks snuggled between Alec and Magnus.

Both go quiet as the memory of the whole ordeal flashes through their mind in perfect clarity even after so long.

“Well my little button, the world was going to end.” Magnus whispers. His eyes go dramatically wide causing their son to gasp. “Really?”

Alec brings both of them further into his arms and hums. “You remember Nanna Lil? Well way waaaaay before you were brought to us, she was very sad and angry. She loved her son Jonathan so much but someone hurt him really bad, so she decided she would go to him and make the world a safer place for him but that didn’t mean it was safe for everyone else.”

Magnus catches on to the story Alec is spinning and presses a kiss to both his and little Merlin’s head before he adds his voice. “Nanna Lil used to live her in Edom as a Queen but it was very lonely and she didn’t like it, she wanted to go to where Jonathan was and rule over that world instead. That was where we used to live before becoming the kings of Edom.”

“Nanna Lil was too strong and the only person we could go to was the previous king of Edom, your Papa’s father Asmodeus. He wasn’t really nice and we had to make a deal with him to stop Nanna Lil.”

There’s a little frown on Merlin’s face as he says,“That is mean.”

“Now you need to know that your Papa and I thought about this for awhile before we actually made the deal. A lot of people who cared about us were not happy because the deal changed us.”

“How?” His little hands held tighter to his father’s in awe and worry. “Did it hurt?”

“It did but sometimes you need to go through a little pain to get to where you need. The deal was that your papa and I would be able to use magic so we could bring Nanna Lil and Jonathan back. We would become the Kings of Edom and take over ruling once Nanna Lil was brought back. I would be able to use magic and become immortal like papa while papa would be able to use his Angelic blood like me.” They both show him their binding rune and he traces each softly with a finger.

“Asmodeus was very sneaky and didn’t tell us that daddy could use magic until after.” Magnus adds. “He also didn’t tell us that it took a lot of power to portal between realms so sometimes we didn’t get to go back and see our friends and family. It took both us some time to build up enough magic to be able to do it more than once every few months.”

“You had to wait months?” They all shift just a bit closer. “I don’t even like staying away for a day.”

“Well we had each other and we had to learn what we were supposed to do here, how to rule Edom and take care of it.”

Merlin yawns and his hands shift around to latch into the closest piece of clothing his fingers touch. “Mmmh the best Kings.”

“Sweet dreams our little button.” Magnus whispers as he and Alec a kiss goodnight before slipping away to their own room. They won't be alone long before Merlin wakes up requesting more cuddles and falling asleep in their bed.

They walk down the hall leisurely hand in hand, a bit lost in the past from finally speaking about the deal they made so long ago.  
“You still thinking about it too?” Alec whispers with his hand brushing up and down Magnus back as they lay together in cool cotton sheets.

He gets a grunt in answer from Magnus who shifts to lay completely over his love with his face against Alec's chest.

“Me too.” Alec feels Magnus move again, the point of his chin now pressing into Alec's chest. Alec tilts his head down to stare into gold.

“I sometimes forget.” A frown is there then gone as Magnus gets his thoughts in order. “Not what happened but just how it used to be. Me just a High Warlock and you an up and coming Head of the New York Institute. So much has changed and we've done so much.”

A hand comes up to cup Magnus cheek . “It's different.” Alec's eyes are soft as he says it. “We've grown with the time and I would think you would have a better grasp at it Mr. Super old Warlock.”

Magnus just closes his eyes as he leans into the warm palm. Most memories of them like this have blurred into this feeling: safe, warm, and loved.  
“We've gotten to grow together.”

There used to be a time they worried about that, how and if they would grow together. Magnus knows at the time of the deal it was one of the issues that started become something they couldn't ignore anymore.

As usual his father gave them what they wanted but with strings attached.

“Asmodeus really knew how to make a deal. It took some time but I don't regret it or resent him. He did love you in his own way, he just couldn't help helping himself.”

That brings a smile to Magnus’ face. The feeling of unexpected surprise from Alec has calmed to a gentle acceptance that makes him smile. They've changed but are still them, just infinitely older with a kingdom to rule.

“Of course he couldn't, where do you think I got it from?” The joke eases the barely there tension that started to build. The past still haunts.

Talking is replaced with gentle silence as they get comfortable and finally fall asleep.

-  
_The exchange of power and rule from one to two, will be unbreakable once signed with that of liquid life from all participants. The title and role of being King of Edom will be bestowed to his heir Magnus Bane and his heirs life partner Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The two will gain the magic and power needed to combat Queen of Edom Lilith then transport her and her offspring Jonathan Morgenstern back to Edom soil. Both Queen and offspring will remain for their lives and after. By accepting these terms Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood will take on the duties of Edom and make it their own. They will be linked for life until death._

Magnus and Alec re-read the contract for the sixth time because even if they know what they’re willing to sacrifice to do this, that doesn’t mean Asmodeus won’t add a trick or two to fit his own needs.

“What powers exactly will I be given.” Magnus questions because his father would make him do some complicated dance to be able to use this new power for all he knows. Worse he could leave Magnus to have to figure out how to use this new magic by himself. 

“The ones needed to defeat Lilith and rule Edom.”

It takes everything to not be petty and just light his father on fire.

“You know that’s not what i’m asking Father.” 

“Ah but my darling boy where would the fun be in that.” Asmodeus grins and waves his hand at the contract. “You wanted something simple so I have produced it. You will get my power to subdue Lilith and her boy. By obtaining my power you will both become Kings of Edom, a pair seems much more interesting so consider this my gift to you both.”

  
“A gift for what.” Alec questions this time, feeling like Asmodeus might have an actual reason besides ulterior motives.

“Well even I can see how intertwined both your souls are and I am not so cruel to separate intertwined souls Nephilim. Consider this your wedding present. I would like to be in attendance before I relinquish my title and role.” The last sentence catches their attention.

“What happens when you relinquish your title and role?”

His grin dims.“Well I am very old and very tired, of both worlds mind you. I think it is time I receive my final rest. Who better than me to teach you how to power your realm? I think it’s quite poetic.”

Alec and Magnus remain quiet at that. Magnus has some idea of what his Father means but honestly doesn’t want to think too hard about that. Alec is unsure what implications Asmodeus is making but from the look on Magnus’ face, it can’t be pleasant.

A lavish chair appears and Asmodeus settles into it, legs crossed to the side with his body angled to the right as he swings his cane in one hand that hangs off the arm.

“Would you be adverse to me walking you down the aisle child or do you consider that too much? I never actually had the chance to attend a wedding nor one of my children’s.”

“You want to walk me down the aisle, then you add thorough instructions for how I can use your power.” Father and son stare each other down.

“I was hoping that I would have been the one to propose.”

Their heads turn to Alec as he continues. “I didn’t really have an idea of how yet, just that I wanted to. I was debating on whether to give him the family ring or buy him one that was more suited to him.”

Alec has his arms crossed while he casually leans against one of the pillars nearest to them.

“I can still ask right? Deals and royalty perks aside.”

Groaning, Magnus covers his face with his hands. “Demons bellow, father you proposed for my boyfriend for me.”

“It seems I did, in a way.” A small smile returns to Asmodeus lips but Alec can feel the sharp feline eyes locked on him, like a slight buzzing feeling beneath his skin.

Looking him head on Alec waits for whatever judgement his future ‘father-in-law’ decides for him.

The buzzing feeling retreats as Asmodeus hums in thought. “You are decent Nephilim. If you and my sons soul weren’t almost completely intertwined, I probably wouldn’t have given you a second thought but you confidence is amusing and interesting. Not entirely cocky but just enough. An annoyingly good heart but I can darkness in you too.” 

“I know my worth.” Alec answers. He gets a chuckle from Asmodeus. “I also know everyone has darkness and light, even you.”

  
“So the all powerful King of Edom approves of my boyfriend-soon-to-be-fiance, lovely. If we could though, get back to business?” Magnus cuts in. He knows this little discussion could go on forever if he let it.

  
Looking over the contract one last time and even checking the back, Magnus lets out a tired sigh before nodding. “If you are serious about walking me down the aisle, then teaching me how to use your power must be added. I’m sure you’ll enjoy that for old times sake.”

The rush of shame and nostalgic joy burst from Magnus before it’s quickly cut off but Asmodeus can still taste it in the air and he did enjoy teaching his son.

“I’ll add it in then, for old times sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants the wedding it would absolutely motivate me to write it cause i'm sorta stuck on how that would go.

**Author's Note:**

> More to possibly be added cause I can't let things end.  
> #saveshadowhunters


End file.
